A Red Red Rose
by vanity sinning
Summary: It's Valentines day and some one left a card at Asuna's door. Thinking it's for some one else Asuna calls every one, but when people say other wise Asuna finds her self getting very pissed. It's an in between story for the story Return Two Days.


A/N: Kay guys, this is a in between story of the story _Return Two Days. _It's an OC story about my Best Friend Jamie, he died in a car crash back in 2005. And he's the one who got me into Negima. This goes in between chapters 5 and 6 in _Return Two Days_. So with all said and done R&R and read on.

Disclaimer: No, Negima is not mine.

Author: bakared4ever

Title: A Red Red Rose

"Asuna?" That voice was so distance yet so familiar.

"Asuna?" The voice repeated.

Asuna pulled herself out of thought and turned to face Konoka and Negi.

"Huh?"

"Are you gonna stay in today?" Konoka asked her voice filled with worry.

Asuna stared at her, "Probably…" She said trailing off.

"Asuna, Come on it's Valentines Day!" Konoka said happily smiling.

Negi nodded, "You should go see Jamie."

Asuna looked at him and then laughed.

"Negi, Jamie and me we aren't…we don't like each other that way."

Negi sighed. "Oh….yeah. Sorry I for got."

Konoka nodded and stared Asuna straight in the eye.

"He's right, you two are just so close that half the time it seems that you two are really going out."

Asuna's face held surprise, but she quickly hide it. Not for once did she ever consider what people thought of her and Jamie. She had always thought that they were friends but apparently people thought other wise.

"Guys I swear to you there's nothing going on."

Konoka shrugged and grabbed her bag.

"Well I'm taking Negi shopping for some thing for Nodoka….so don't stay in all day." Konoka muttered turning away.

Asuna sighed and turned back to the window.

"I won't…" She said, but knew that in the end she would.

The sound of the door closing caused some sort of relief in what Asuna was feeling right now.

She couldn't describe it but some thing deep inside her was nagging at the thought of her and Jamie. Just the sound of people saying Asuna and Jamie are dating made her slightly shudder.

But people were dumb, there was nothing going on between the two and nothing would be. Because the fact was they didn't like each other like that, Jamie didn't like her like that and she didn't like him like that.

Did she? Was she so blind to her own feelings that she was willing to completely ignore her feelings for Jamie.

No. That wasn't it, she like Takahata-sensei not Jamie.

Did she? Shit this becoming complicated, and Asuna was getting to confused. She liked Takahata-sensei, not Jamie!

There was a knock on the door that caused Asuna to jump.

She looked toward the door.

"It's open…" She said turning back to the window.

But as she waited for who ever to enter her dorm, it never came no one came in.

Asuna stood feeling irritated, why were people bugging her. But the more she thought about it the more she thought that it was the twins. They loved to bug her about every thing and anything they could.

She opened the door and looked around, but doing so she found nothing.

She sighed and was about to close the door when she looked down.

At her feet was a red rose with a envelop tied to it by ribbon.

She picked it up and looked curiously at it, this was strange no body ever left her any thing. And she didn't have a secret admirer, so why was there a strange envelop all of the sudden at her door.

It was probably for Konoka, yeah that was it Setsuna left it for her.

Asuna retreated back to the kitchen in their door and picked up her cell on the counter, dialing Konoka's number.

"Hello Asuna?" Konoka's voice rang.

"Hey, Setsuna just left you an envelop at the door step." She said putting the rose and envelop down on the table and going back to sit by the window.

"Huh? But Set-Chan's right here, and she already gave me my gift." Konoka said her voice mingled with confusion and interest.

"Then who's it for…" Asuna said slowly, looking back at the envelop.

"I dono, maybe for you." Konoka said sounding very interested.

Asuna was silent until Konoka's voice pulled her out of thought.

"Asuna I've gotta go. Negi-Kun's calling, check the thing for a name and I'll call you later." She said and hung up.

Asuna put her cell down and turned to the window again.

If the thing wasn't for Konoka then who was it for?

She started to think it was for Negi, and then there was another knock on the door.

Asuna this time got up and answered it, only to find Nodoka at the door looking a little pink.

"Ummm….hey Asuna….is N-Negi there."

"No, sorry book store, he's out."

Nodoka looked really red, and disappointed.

"Oh….then uhh….c-could you give this t-to him." She said handing Asuna a red envelop with a small package.

"Yeah….I guess, but you didn't leave the rose." Asuna said becoming more confused.

"What rose?" She asked looking up.

"Never mind…any way I'll make sure he gets it." Asuna said sighing and closing the door.

Asuna turned back to the rose.

That stupid rose, was taunting her. Who the hell was that rose for!

She picked up the envelop and untied it from the rose.

Turning over the envelop she found in curvy slanted writing her name, she opened the envelop and found a card.

The front of the card had a picture of a single rose in a field of grass, she open the inside and felt her heart do a flip.

Asuna,

Happy Valentines day.

Always Jamie 

Jamie had sent her the rose, Jamie had knocked on her door and left, Jamie gave her the best Valentines present she'd ever gotten.

She smiled slightly and set the down on her desk and picked up the rose.

Letting the water run into a small vase, she let the smell of a single red red rose fill her nose.

FIN

A/N: Ok, yeah so there it is. It's really late and past Valentines and I had this finished like three days before Valentines day and just kinda forgot about it. But It's finished not, I've had to change the Authors note though. So with all said R&R my readers and Love ya'll 4 ever. Oh and I am looking for a beta if any one wants the job. PEACE!


End file.
